The field of this invention relates to trailers and more particularly to a trailer which has a cargo carrying surface which is movable to a tilting position to facilitate dumping of cargo exteriorly of the rear end of the trailer.
The use of trailers to be towed by a vehicle such as an automobile or truck has long been known. Trailers are in common use to carry cargo. Many times this cargo comprises dirt, sand and even trash. When hauling cargo such as dirt, sand and trash, this cargo is normally thrown onto the cargo carrying surface of the trailer. Once the desired amount of such cargo has been placed in the trailer, the trailer is then moved to a location and the cargo is then to be dumped. The dumping of such cargo is generally not accomplished easily since it is necessary for one or more human beings to physically remove the cargo. Removing of the cargo frequently requires just as much effort, if not more, as loading of the cargo into the trailer.
It has long been known that a quick way to discharge the contents of a loaded vehicle is to move the cargo supporting surface to an inclined position causing the cargo to merely slide off the cargo supporting surface. Trucks have long been manufactured to include such a movable cargo supporting surface and such trucks are commonly referred to as a dump truck. In the past, there have been attempts at constructing of trailers to also include such a movable cargo supporting surface. However, such dumping trailers have been of a complex construction which has resulted in a high manufacturing cost which substantially prohibits widespread usage of such trailers.